


Not All Fun and Games

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mama may, nerf guns, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma comes to help Fitz take a break from work





	Not All Fun and Games

The lab at the SHIELD base was quiet and only one person remained. Fitz stood leaning over his desk starring intently at the plans he had drawn up for the newest improvements for the dwarves. He would soon be able to enhance them with a cloaking device, but it was turning out to be harder than expected. He was also dealing with the problem of being able to hear the devices. They may not be able to be seen, but they could be found if he couldn’t find a way to silence them.

Fitz had been in the labs for hours. He knew Jemma would be expecting him home soon. He needed to text her and let her know not to wait up for him. It was already going on midnight. So Fitz reached into his pocket for his phone but something small hitting him in the head, which stopped his hand and caused him to jump.

“What the hell?” He shouted as his hand clapped over the spot where he had been hit. He looked around wildly for either what or who had hit him. After a moment Fitz found a small yellow foam dart on the floor by his feet. He knelt down and picked it up. “What the bloody hell?”

Then the sound of another dart went whizzing past his ear. He flinched and spun around to see Jemma standing between two tables wearing a camo onesie holding two nerf guns in her hand.

Fitz burst with laughter as he took in his girlfriend’s full appearance. “What are you suppose to be?”

“Get up soldier,” Jemma said tossing one of the plastic handguns to him. “This is a two man war.”

“Jemma I really have to work on the dwarves.”

She fired another shot at him and he dogged out of its way. “Well,” she grinned. “Then I guess while you work you’ll just have to keep on your toes. Come on Fitz take a break. Daisy told me how hard you’ve been working today.”

He grinned mischievously back at her. “Be careful what you wish for.” Fitz fired before Jemma was expecting it.

“Ouch,” she shouted as the dart hit her shoulder.

The nerf gun was more powerful than expected. So it was not surprising to Fitz that it was slightly disconcerting to her. He beamed as he scurried from the lab and into the hall. He heard Jemma coming up close behind him. He ran into the kitchen and hid behind the island in the middle of the rows of cabinets.

The sound of Jemma’s feet filled the room and he heard her snickering. “Fitz where are you?” She asked in a high-pitched voice pronouncing the words carefully and slowly. However, the next time she spoke she sounded very different. The high-pitched voice had gone and was replaced by one that sounded more nervous than it did playful. “Fitz please come out.”

“I’m not falling for that,” he shouted back from his hiding spot. He then stood up hastily and fired his gun. But as soon as he fired his gun his hands dropped to his side.

It was not Jemma that his dart had hit. It was agent May. She stood there looking extremely irritated with the foam bullet at her feet. Jemma stood behind Agent May with her hands clapped over her mouth in horror of what Fitz had done.

“Oh Agent May,” he said swallowing hard. “I’m so sorry, I -.”

But May held up her hand to silence him. She pointed at his gun and opened her hand. “Put.It.Down,” she growled. “Right here, in my hand.”

Slowly, Fitz came around the island and gave her the gun.

Agent May looked at it for a moment and then pointed it at Fitz’s head. She fired a bullet into his forehead and then handed it back. “Now,” she said with a sigh. “You two take this game out of here.”

Fitz after taking the gun back and fell in to a quick step beside Jemma and then they escaped back into the hallway. “Well,” Jemma said with a sigh. “That could have been worse.”

“Speak for yourself,” Fitz scoffed with a smile. “You didn’t get hit right between the eyes.”

Little did the two know that May was standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching them walk away and smiling.


End file.
